


Rain

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Ford enjoys the rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this amazing picture --> [dobermutt.deviantart.com/art/R…](http://dobermutt.deviantart.com/art/Rain-648462241)  
> Please go check out [](http://dobermutt.deviantart.com/) her stuff is amazing~
> 
> I don't own those nerds --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch [](http://itsaaudra.deviantart.com/art/Ford-Icon-593522603) [](http://shipoji.deviantart.com/art/Evil-Laugh-Gravity-Falls-641719104) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Stan always knew his brother was weird, and after 30 years running around the multiverse, that little fact probably had gotten worse. But what he never understood was Ford’s fascination with rain, the man leaning against the doorway of the Mystery Shack with an amused expression on his face.

Standing in the middle of the clearing was Ford, dressed in his usual boring outfit without any sort of protection from the falling rain around him, hands slightly outstretched. His eyes were closed, and a soft smile was tugging at his lips as he let the cool water completely soak him to the bone, yet he was not disgruntled. If anything Stanford was relishing the soft rain, slowly opening his eyes when he heard Stan clear his throat to get his brothers attention.

“Want an umbrella?” He questioned, the elder shaking his head with a soft laugh.

“No, I believe I will be quite alright. It’s only water Stanley, and it is truly beautiful.” Stan raised an eyebrow, he had never heard anyone so passionate about rain before.

“Well if you get sick, it’s your fault.” Stan grumbled good-naturedly, Ford chuckling as he closed his eyes once more, enjoying each drop of rain that hit his body. One doesn’t realize how much simple things like rain are taken for granted, and his return home had highlighted for him the need to enjoy life’s simple pleasures.  
  



End file.
